The invention relates generally to remote data collection and distribution and more particularly to a method and apparatus for a common architecture for remote collection and distribution of analog and digital data with stackable and disposable modules.
In the past, the designs for input/output (I/O) of a computer were generated in the form of an electronic component assembly plugged into the computer chassis itself or as electronic component assembly plugged into a separate data collection computer. These electronic component assemblies were either replaceable on the vehicle in a modular form, or replaced and repaired in the shop when the complete computer was returned for service.
Each vehicle has unique interfaces dictated by technology available at the time or by its functional requirements. This usually results in computer and electronic component assembly designs unique for that vehicle. VME and PC104 style packaging methods have been applied to address standardization of modules or assemblies. However, the close coupling of the input/output electronic component assemblies with the computation assemblies and computer chassis restricts the ability to address technology obsolescence and technology refreshment.
The following summary of the invention is provided to facilitate an understanding of some of the innovative features unique to the present invention, and is not intended to be a full description. A full appreciation of the various aspects of the invention can be gained by taking the entire specification, claims, drawings, and abstract as a whole.
The present invention discloses a method and apparatus for gathering and distributing signals to a computation device. The scalable data concentrator is made up of standard building blocks that can be assembled and disassembled at the vehicle or work station to support the I/O requirements for the specific location on the vehicle. It supports the expansion and collapse of the data concentrator to adjust to the I/O complement required for the unique application without modification to the elements that make up the scalable data concentrator. Adding additional I/O or data processing functions is a simple matter of stacking the additional modular elements. Each installation of a scalable data concentrator is made up of standard modules which preferably contains a controller module and a power supply module. Communication between the modules and power for the I/O module computing elements are provided through a stacking connector.
The modules follow object oriented design practices from the hardware as well as the software standpoint. That is, all the functions and properties required to interface with the type of I/O it supports are contained within the module. These can include source impedance, load impedance, electro magnetic interference (EMI) protection, anti-aliasing filtering, data packing, unique I/O signal references, data reduction, loop closures, and communication with the controller module. They are programmable for gains, filtering characteristics, and I/O data rates.
The modules include electronic devices, integrated circuits, resistors, capacitors, and other components required to provide the functionality of that module preferably mounted on a printed wiring board. This assembly is either housed within a chassis or embedded within a thermally conductive material. The module assembly can also be embedded in a thin layer of electrically conductive material to provide faraday cage protection against electromagnetic interference. Each module preferably contains a connector in support of its type of I/O and a stacking connector for inter-module communication and power. The stacking connector is inserted into its neighbor module forming an EMI seal. Mechanical alignment and support between modules and between the data concentrator assembly and vehicle mounting tray is preferably provided by guide pins. The guide pins also provide a means of keying module type with vehicle insertion location. A preferred module assembly is held together by snapping a mechanism that allows quick assembly and disassembly. Only the power supply and controller modules have handles as they are required for each data concentrator assembly. They are preferably structured so that they are located at opposite ends of the assembly.
The inter-module communication contained within the stacking connector is preferably made up of an industry standard communication link such as, RS485, Universal Serial Bus (USB), 1394, or the like. It can be used for downloading code into the individual modules, synchronizing modules, and data transfers. The serial bus can be either single or multiple redundant. All common power requirements are also passed to each module through the stacking connector. Unique and high power requirements are provided at each modules individual I/O connector as necessary.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a standardized remote collection and distribution apparatus for analog and discrete data.
Another object of the invention is to provide stacked modules for a variety of collection and distribution devices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide each module with a standardized connector containing a serial bus and power.
An additional primary object of the invention is to provide standard I/O modules that are configured by the controller module upon application of power.
An object of the module configurability is the controller modules assessment of its vehicle installation environment and the I/O devices and I/O compliment required for that location.
An additional object of the module configurability is the ability of the controller module to assign signal types, signal direction, signal gains, signal filtering, and data transfer rates to each adaptable I/O device type.
A primary advantage of the present invention is its ease of technology refreshment and technology insertion.
Another advantage of the present invention is its open architecture that is easily expandable for the unique requirements of a particular installation.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the individual Scalable Data Concentrator (SDC) modules are designed for interchangeability and adaptability and their low cost makes them a throw away maintenance item.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the SDC xe2x80x9cbackplanexe2x80x9d is implemented with an industry standard serial bus (USB) that supports usage of the many commercial products targeted for the PC market.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon examination of the following detailed description of the invention or can be learned by practice of the present invention. It should be understood: however, that the detailed description of the invention and the specific examples presented, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are provided for illustration purposes only because various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art, from the detailed description of the invention and claims that follow.